Runaway Relena
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Relena runs away (yet again I know this is like a super cliche)
1. Default Chapter Title

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Evil Halloween spirits taking over my brain. I will  
have Relena do some not so nice things! Hee-hee! You will pay Heero Yuy, you will pay.  
  
Relena stared out the window of her New York appartment. It had been two years since  
she had disappeared. There where no regrets on her behalf. Her brother and Noin had gotten  
married and now ruled the Sanc Kingdom. They probably didn't miss her. After all they only  
needed her to establish peace. She had done that so they no longer cared what happened to her.  
To hell with them, she didn't care about them. Relena had what she wanted more than anything,  
freedom. She was no longer pestered by Noin, Milliardo or the Gundam Pilots. She had recalled  
what she had done last night. Her and her friends burned the bear Heero had given to her. They  
burned all the pictures of her and those she once knew. It felt good. To hell with you Heero Yuy.  
she thought To hell with you and all the other pilots. I hope you and your giant pieces of metal  
are very happy together. Because I don't miss you.   
The phone rang and she answered it "Hello," she said. "Hey," a voice on the other line  
said "It's Kira, are you workin with me, Lily and Jasmin at the bar?" Relena answered "Duh, it  
my job I have to go. Now tell me what's the deal, I know this is not why you called." Kira  
hesitated "Well," she began," Lily thinks she saw the guys from your pictures in town. They  
stopped by the gallery looked at the paintings and left. Don't worry it's not like they saw your  
real name the gallery said Work by Raven Weslian." Relena was very surprised but replied  
calmly "Whatever. See ya at the bar at seven bye!" She then hung up the phone.   
Relena was panicking. She paced around her appartment frantically. The hours trickled  
away. Relena glanced at the clock Oh shit! she thought It's 7:30 I gotta be at the bar at 8:00. I  
gotta change. Okay I'll wear my knee length orange sun dress with my aqua beaded chocker and  
sandals. She quickley got dressed and ran to the bar.  
Waiting for her was another blonde wearing a white sequin halter and lavender pants. A  
brunette wearing a pair of jeans and belly bareing green tank top and a dark haired girl a red tube  
top and a denim mini skirt. "Hey you guys," Relena greeted "Sorry I'm late as Kira might have  
told you I have a a lot on mind lately." They smiled and the blonde spoke "Yeah I told them.  
Don't sweat over it. We already set up. I think we should head in now people will be coming  
soon." Everyone nodded in agreement.   
Kira was right soon people started coming but the real crowd only arived around nine  
thirty. All seemed to be normal. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thank you those of you who read my fic! I took your suggestions and now Chapter two! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Please keep on sending me more ideas and comments I love to hear from ya! Okay to clarify somethings Relena is Raven and she is really pissed of and the g-boys read to find out why. Oh yeah and I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter 2  
Kira approached Relena "Hey," she said softley "I was wondering as your best friend can I know what exactly is going on between you snd those guys?"   
Relena sighed "Yeah sure. Okay here it is. You know that is was once Relena Peacecraft, Prime Minister. Right?" Kira nodded and Relena continued "Well a lot of people called me stupid, nieve, and too young, it didn't really bother me. They didn't know me and that was okay. But what agrivated me was the people who I cared about said it too." Kira interupted "That would be them right?" Relena proceeded "Yeah. I didn't know what I had done wrong. Eventually I was tired of being hurt and living up to their standards and I ran away. It was just too much. I cared about them so much. And all they did was push me in the dirt." Kira nodded "So you changed your name to Raven Weslian and came here. Wow! That takes a lot of guts." Relena nodded a tear rolled down her cheek. kira whispered "Hey, don't cry. If those bastards can't appreciate you then screw them. Just give them the cold shoulder." Relena agreed silently. "C'mon we'de better get back to work." she said.   
Kira and Relena got back behind the bar Relena glanced back at the boy's table and Kira whispered "Show them you don't need them have a good time." Relena nodded. "Hey Raven, can we get two house drinks?" A voice called out. "Yeah sure, hold on a sec!" she replied "Hey Lily can you pass me the cherry liquor it's right near you!" Lily grabed a dark red bottle and threw it across the room, Relena caught it. She mixed it with stuff from other bottles droped a lime in each glass and shouted "Hey who ordered these?" she heard someone call "That's us!" She looked up and saw Donna and her boyfriend CJ at the end of the bar. "Hey D what's up? Hold on a sec I'm coming!" she called out. Relena took the drinks and strolled over to the girl with short light brown hair that was leaning on her asian boyfriend's shoulder. Donna looked at her "Hey Raven, we got a new car! It's a red drop-top, cool huh?" Relena smiled, "Awesome!" She said "So what else is new?" CJ grinned "Well," he began "If you really must know, if Donna here shows you her right hand you'll know!" Relena giggled "Well Donna, let's see the surprise?" Donna placed her right hand was a diamond ring. CJ added "I made it just for her!" CJ came from a family of renound jewelers he was upholding the tradition. Relena was very happy for the two of them, they made a really great couple. They had been together before she moved to the neighborhood. She couldn't think of any other two people who where as happy with eachother as they where. Relena said "So when am I gonna see D in a big puffy white dress?" Donna just giggled "We'll send your invatation out soon. So when am gonna see you in a big puffy white dress." Relena giggled "Hun, I don't think that will be in the near future. I don't even have a boyfriend. Well I gotta go! I'll be back sometime soon." Having said that she walked off.   
The Gundam boys just watched her. Quatre said "See, I told you she's happy. Come on lets not cause anymore damage and leave!" Duo was annoyed "We have caused no damage what so ever!" Trowa just rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Nope, no damage at all. After treating her like shit we just came in here. Starred at her for an hour without saying anything. And in short ruined her evening." Wufie just gronned. He really pitied Heero. He only relized his feelings for after she had left. And now that he had found her again she didn't wan't to see him, but that did not surprise Wufie. A voice interupted his thoughts "Hey," Jasmin said "Do you want somemore or just a check?" pointing to the empty beer bottles. Duo answered her "I think we'll have some more." Jasmin turned around and shouted "Hey Raven can I get five bottles?" Relena shouted back "Okay, get ready to catch them?" She grabed five bottles climbed up onto the bar and tossed them to Jasmin who caught them. Duo was very surprised this is not what he expected from Relena.   
A voice from beneath Relena teased "Well now that your up there you gotta we guys are expecting a dance." Relena laughed and called out "Hey you heard him girls. And I am not making a fool out of myself unless you are coming with me." Kira, Lily, and Jasmin ran up and jumped onto the bar. Donna turned on the radio and the girls began to dance. They pulled up the guys who where sitting behind the bar to dance with them. "Hey Eric," Relena joked "You started this so you are now coming up to dance with me!" Eric laughed "Sure, any guy who wouldn't want to dance with someone as pretty as you is a moron." The group danced for a while and then jumped off of the bar. The girls began laughing hysterically.  
Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufie's jaws droped. This was not the Relena they knew. She was so different. She was still sweet but now she seemed more grown up and confident. Heero's heart ached he wanted her to act like she did before. He wanted her to forgive him for anything he had done wrong, but it was too late for that. He loved her, but she refused to even look at him.   
"Hey, Lily," Relena said "I'm a bit tired to you mind if I step out for a breath of air?" Lily smiled "No problem Raven, just be back soon. If your tired I'd recomend a bottle of evian, what one?" Relena nodded "Yeah, can you pass me a bottle." Lily threw the bottle of water to her and Relena headed out the front door passing Heero without even noticing him. She sat out on the step and opened her water bottle.  
"Hey," Duo said "Heero you've been watching her all evening this might be a good chance for you to talk to her." Quatre argued "Maybe it's better if we just left her alone." Heero didn't listen. He got up and walked to the door.  
  
If ya want more you gotta send me your ideas!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Gundam Wing, some other people do so don't sue me!  
Okay I've lost my muse so this may be pretty bad. I hate fluff but I think I'll get butchered by angry letters if I don't put some in.   
  
Runaway Relena Part 3  
  
Relena sat out on the step. Her thougths consumed her. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? she wondered It not enough to make my life a living hell. I came this far just to forget everything that has happened to me. Why won't they let me forget it? I hate them! I hate them with all my heart. They just can't leave me alone. What do they want? She lost herself in all her thoughts. Confusion raged through her head and broken heart. Relena wanted to die.  
She wanted to forget who she was she wanted to forget Relena Peacecraft. She wanted to forget Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie. She wanted to wipe out all her memories of the past. But Relena couldn't forget who was or what happened to her. Things like that are not forgotten, they may be hidden in the back of her mind but they forever scar her heart. Tears rolled from her eyes. She wiped them away. Heero stood in silence and watched her. He couldn't bring himself to come near her.   
Relena heard someone breathing behind her. She turned around, Heero was standing behind her. "Go away." She whispered coldly. "I just want to talk." Heero said. "There isn't anything to say." She argued. Heero sighed "There's a lot to say. Why did you leave?" Relena rolled her eyes "Well I was miserable, and tired of being treated like shit! If you wan't me to go back, your wasting your time. Your a bastard and I hate you now get lost!" Heero was hurt "I don't want you to go back." Relena said "Then we have nothing to talk about." She got up and was ready to leave. Heero grabed her, by this time he was angry "You can't just leave this! What about us?" Relena groaned "There is no us. There is you and there is me, but no us!" Heero tightened his grip on her arm and snarled "Don't play games with me." Relena broke away and shouted "Haven't you gotten what you already wanted? You wanted the stupid princess to leave you alone so she did. All you wanted was your gundam, and you've got it! You can't expect me to wait forever. There is nothing more to say. I never want to see you again, Heero Yuy! Goodbye, I hope you and your gundam are very happy together. " Heero cried after her "No, I wanted you! And I still want you!" Relena was annoyed "Well," she began "It wasn't like that when you told me to leave you alone every time I got within ten feet of you!" Heero gave her a pitiful look "I-I'm sorry, I really screwed this up, I know. Please here me out then I promise you, I'll go away." He reached out again and seized Relena this time she could not break free.   
"Relena," he started "I loved you from the day I met you. But I'm a moron so I didn't tell you. I should have known I would lose you, but I couldn't admit it. Please forgive me."   
Relena was torn. She hated Heero, she had to. After all he put her through he deserved to rot in hell. He had his chance and he let her go. She shouldn't go back to him, it wouldn't be right. Had he really won the game? Even after all her work he still would have her. No, she didn't want to be his plaything.  
She looked up at him ready to leave, but she couldn't. He gave her a pathetic look. She knew every word he said was true. Relena knew he wouldn't live if he couldn't have her. Relena knew that between them was a history and a connection, there was an us. No matter how far or fast she ran he would always be a step behind her. Oh to hell with it she thought Neither of us can win. That's when Relena relized it, there was no game. No matter what happens they where connected. It was like they where always meant to be.  
Relena took a deep breath. "I-I think I understand Heero. Even if we wanted to runaway from eachother we couldn't. In a stupid and annoying sense we are tied to eachother." She smiled meekley.  
For the first time in their lives they had a perfect understanding of eachother. Heero leaned over and kissed her. Time and space seemed unexisting. For a moment there where no other people in the universe. There was nothing except Relena, Heero, and love lingering in the darkness.  
  



End file.
